fall of the brotherhood
by Kyler646
Summary: A man find's himself in a war between the brother hood of steel and the NCR and the results are shatering


It was the year 2245 April 22 the battle for helios one was just beginning. Me and 24 other knights of the brotherhood had begun and assault on a super weapon disguised as a power plant. The first to go was max he lead this assault he had stepped on a live landmine which had alerted the NCR. A veteran ranger was on a neer by hill the landmine had damaged the power cell as he fell to his knees and that ranger just let loose as an anti material round pierced his chest he dropped instantly. By that time we had all got to cover we heard him say "I need men at the helios one power plant send 200". We were outnumbered 10-1 we held out as long as we could before jaxson had suggested we call for reinforcements. By the time reinforcements arrived we lost four more and they lost fifty.

They slimed are numbers we went from forty-five to twenty-five from twenty-five to fifteen and from fifteen to eleven we decided to fallback we had lost too much. As soon as I gave the order Jaxon started running from the fight as I the distance I heard a scream jaxson had taken a shot to the power cell we had lost jaxon we lost all hope we had to fall back. We had to run twenty miles in failing power armor after the fifth mile one of the men's armor tried to help but as soon as he was out of his armor a round pierced his head we had to try to get the power armor back to base.A sniper that we couldn't find picked us off one by one we lost five more in that ambush we doubted our ability to get back to base. My armor failed 500 yards from the base we were met by the NCR at the base I ran as fast as I could to the bunker I had taken a shot to the forearm as I walked into the bunker with the other four knights.

we feared for our lives knowing the NCR's forces had grown so much even if we had the X-01 (the best power armor you can find) we still couldn't beat their numbers. The nurse had tended to my wounds they found traces of poison in my arm "you're lucky the bullet went clean through or you would have been dead". it was like they were waiting for us I was the last alive from the first deployed so we went into hiding for a few months and we doubled the security in the bunker we went into lockdown. We were 2 months into the lock down when the alarm went off it was the main door the guards had been killed we started armoring up when the armory door was kicked in i had enough time to jump into cover before a gatling gun started firing upon us almost all of the soldiers were killed a man walked in wearing jaxons power armor and executed two men as he walked in. His words will haunt my mind for life i came out of cover he had taken off his helmet a new scare bordered his face his words were "I'm going to kill you myself maxson" said jaxon. I reached for my gun just as a 10mm round met my forehead I thought it was the end. flashes of my life met my eyes I saw the elder dragged out by the NCR. I blacked out and when I woke blood was covering my face and I was striped of my gear body's covered the floor and all of them ours none of the NCR had fell.I immediately went to the security room both men dead I reached for the computer when a man grabbed my arm and with his last dying breath he said "said they will kill us all the brotherhood of steel will fall" scared for my life I ran for the bunker door. I saw a very damaged suit of T-45 power armor I knew someone who could fix it or get me a better suit so i jumped in and started walking for new vegas.

"Jaxson jaxson" called one of my new found brothers "we are nearing the vault" he said as a group of about fifty men in the T-45 power armor walked towards vault that was rumored to have the gear to invade a small country. The T-45 was an ok power armor but if we want to take down the brotherhood of steel we were going to need better then broken down power armor the vault was said to have thousands of suits of T-51 and for every one suit of power armor there was 10 laser gatlings. There was no way we could lose this battle we had just reached the vault we had no clue how to get in but thanks to the 50 or so suit of power armor we had brute force was always an option we spent hours upon hours trying to open it when finally we had to give up due to a call from helios one. They said "head back to helios one" we were met there by president kimble he was there to tell us that they had gained the location of the montana brotherhood base. "We're about to mount an assault on it and that the other assaults were a success besides lost hills"

"Maxson long time no see." said the merchant ghoul "I heard the midwestern brotherhood was attacked?" he said. I had remained silent he pushed one more time "so is it true?" I was forced to say no so it had seemed the brotherhood remained strong in the region. I asked what he had for power armor "nothing nothing you can't find a nothing around here for power armor. But I did hear about a vault full of it the T-51 at that but it's a suicide mission if you wanna find it but i can fix up yours if ya want" he said I was desperate for some armor and fast I asked him where this vault was "ok but i'm warning you you have to cross a valley full of death claws and even if you make it it's locked up tight i only know one guy who made it and then he couldn't get into the vault" he gave me the location of the vault and I was off. When I got to this valley the only death claws I saw were either dead or dying I was getting worried about what happened to these things at first I thought maybe some sort of weird plage or maybe one of them got mad and killed the rest and it was hiding or gone but when i got to the bunker i was convinced it was a deathclaw when I saw the door ripped off and cover in half inch deep scratches I started to raid the vault for supplies I found bits a pieces to what looked like a X-01 power armor but wasn't quite the same it had what seemed to be compartments in the arm big enough for a large gun and there was no hand in the right arm just five barrels that rotate like a gatling gun. I walked into a part of the bunker which was labeled hanger it was full of the T-51 I found the main suit of armor for the little parts I found. My first thought put all the parts where they looked like they went but I couldn't find out where the power cell went or a power cell that would have the ability to power such a big suit it was at least seven feet tall then again I wasn't much of a mechanic it might have been powered TX-28 it was a power cell that only needed to be charged every 10000 years but i doubt i.t the vault was full of prewar experimental weapons.

This power armor was called the T-64 and there was several guns in a glass show case like they were trophy weapons. under one it was labeled the 60ds rhino it look powerfull so I broke the glass show case and I took the weapon along with two other guns I grabbed one called the sawed off triple threat and another called chiappa m6 but as I grabbed the m6 a Mythic deathclaw busted through the door I reached for the 60ds rhino the deathclaw slapped it out of my hand and jumped ontop of me my next option was the sawed off triple threat I put it in his gut closed my eyes and pulled all three triggers and he was limp and a hole the size of my chest was in his I was worried there was more so I decided to get in the "T-64" and start moving to the lost hills bace.

I knew that was the best guarded but when I got there I was met by smoke and flame by the time I had got to the bunker doors I was met by two men who immediately brought their weapons to my helmet. They were brought to eas when I took off my helmet and explained who I was and what happened they immediately grabbed me. One grabbed my left arm and the other was confused on what to grab until he saw what looked to be a handle on the compartment but when he pulled it a weapon flew out what looked to be a flamethrower attached to my arm they both jumped back with a frightened look on their face they slowly grabbed me and brought me to the armory and told me to remove the power armor and give them my guns so I got out of the power armor but I refused to give them the three guns until they told me I was meeting with high elder maxson II I handed my guns over and practically ran to the high elder he was my idol growing up he demanded I tell him what happened at helios one. I told him every detail he knew that montana was next to fall but not a second later a vertibird landed in front of the bunker two men rushed in and said "the montana air strip was taken by force thousands of T-51s hit the base and shot down most of the birds us and two other verta birds made it out the two others birds are heading to a remote island" i already knew that we were dead if i didn't get on that vertibird "we're pretty sure we were" he said before a man burst in he struggled for air "we... we" he said "spit it out boy" maxson yield "we're under attack" I ran to the armory to grab the T-64 and my guns I was met by three NCR soldiers I jumped for the 60ds I just barely made it BANG! BANG! Bang BANG! I shot three rounds I was wondering what the fourth noise was before I had a chance to get in the power armor I looked down and saw blood dripping from my gut I was hit. Immediately I jumped in the T-64 and ran for the door to protect maxson it was a full out firefight it was ten unarmored brotherhood members vs five NCR men in the T-51 power armor I evened the playing field. I could feel two triggers in the right arm and I pulled both in hopes one of the guns fire when a five foot flame left my right arm and a loud bwaaaaa noise hit the room and a ray of bullets hit the NCR.

The men who had not died were running from the fight I dropped to my knees from the blood loss my vision was blurred and my balance was weak. We started running to the vertibird when we finally got to the bird there was barely enough room for all of us we took off to go to an offshore base in hope to find the rest of the brotherhood. But when we got there we were very disappointed to see the numbers of the brotherhood had dropped so much that and assault on megaton would be unsuccessful I was forced to leave the power armor when they saw blood seeping through one of the cracks in the suit I didn't even have the energy to stand I fell to my knees. I was blacking out the last thing I remember was three men standing over me with sugary masks the bullet had punctured my pancreas I was bleeding out the last words I remember before I woke up was "the brotherhood of steel has fallen"


End file.
